


doubt

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Poetry, hideken is hinted and one sided, spoilers of the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it chokes him up,<i></i></i>
  <br/><i>and makes him wonder,</i>
  <br/><i>if they really did wanted him in the first place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubt

did they ever want me  
did any of them really  
did they ever really want me  
for who i really was

did she  
the girl with a purple crown  
who laughs  
so prettily  
at my jokes  
did she  
of course  
for my  _flesh_  
such a norm

and her  
the girl with a flower crown  
who follows after me  
with an innocent smile  
did she want me  
or was it to fill the  _void_  
the void her dear parents left

and him  
did he want me  
for who i was  
perhaps  
in a sense  
he wanted me for my  _flesh_  
and perhaps  
he did want me  
for who i was  
the man  
with a dramatic flair

did he  
oh who am i kidding  
he wanted me  
he wanted  
to destroy me  
to make me scream  
to make me beg  
to make me  _bleed_

did she  
the girl  
who adores rabbits  
and is so  
so  
headstrong  
did she want me  
or did she want  
that  _hero_  
who carried her home

and them too  
a man  
and his friends  
did they want me  
for who i was  
or did they want me  
as a _leader_  
to believe in  
to follow

and him  
a man  
a god of death  
wants me  
and promises  
to be by my side  
till the end of time  
but he lies  
for he’ll throw me away  
when someone  _stronger_  
comes along

and last  
but not least  
mummy did say  
to save the best  
for the last  
after all  
him  
did he  
my dear  
 _precious_  
sunshine prince

did he  
did he ever want me  
as we sit in the sewers  
me   
for what i’ve become  
or did he  
did he merely  
wanted his  _friend_  back?

**Author's Note:**

> just saying if you wnat to ask me questions or watch me live-write poems, follow me on twitter lol @goggledpoet


End file.
